


Bad Influence

by Nate56Mate



Series: Recess: The High School Years [1]
Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, High School, POV Multiple, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate56Mate/pseuds/Nate56Mate
Summary: After Ashley T's father declares the other three Ashleys and their fathers a bad influence, He makes her hang out with T.J's gang and Ashley T. must try and form a friendship with her former enemies.





	1. The Fallout (Ashley T's POV)

My name is Ashley Eleanor Tomassian, daughter of eco-friendly businessman and activist Quentin Tomassian, I have a sister named Brittany and a brother named Tyler, i have 3 best friends, also named Ashley, Ashley Pauline Armbruster, Ashley Maria Boulet and Ashley Siobhan Quinlan, who also have sisters named Brittany, brothers named Tyler and fathers named Quentin.

Ashley A's father is a film producer, Ashley B's father is a oil tycoon and Ashley Q's father is a candy maker.

One day, our dads were having a meeting while me and the other Ashleys were sitting in Ashley A's room.

"Like, i heard Menlo asked you out" I said to Ashley A. Menlo, a smart yet annoying kid from school, had asked her out.

"Yeah and i accepted his offer, so me and him are dating" Ashley A. confirmed.

"Why" Me and Ashleys B and Q enquired "Well, he is rather handsome and has good grades, daddy told me that boys with good grades are the best boys for me" Ashley A. explained.

"Scandalous" The four of us exclaimed, we don't know where we got the phrase from, we just found the word in a dictionary in 2nd grade and we've used it ever since, regardless if the thing we did was scandalous or not.

"YOUR DAUGHTERS ARE A NEGATIVE INFLUENCE ON MINE!" Yelled a voice, it was distinctly my dad's Boston brogue.

"Well your daughter is a wuss" said Ashley A's dad. 

"Agreed" Mr. Quinlan and Mr. Boulet said, Agreed was the Quentins' catchphrase.

"Your fathers can't talk to my dad like that" I said to the other three Ashleys

"Well Ashley T, you are, like, a bit of a wuss" Ashley A. said.

Tears started running down my face, i can't believe one of my best friends just said that to me.

I ran out of her room and went to the front door.

After 10 minutes, my father came out of the Armbruster residence and got into the car with me.

"Ashley, i don't want you talking to those girls anymore" He told me.

"I don't plan to" I told him, tears still running down my face.


	2. Ashley T. Joins The Gang (Mikey's POV)

My name is Mikey Blumberg, student of John C. Calhoun High School, I am in a group of 6 friends alongside T.J Detweiler, Ashley Spinelli, Gretchen Grundler, Vince LaSalle and Gus Griswald, we've all been friends since 4th grade and have been going strong ever since.

"So, we're in High School now" T.J told us, we were in Middle School just the previous year, now we're high schoolers.

"I expect people from the previous years will be back, Randall will almost definitely be back, as will Lawson, Cornchip Girl and Hustler Kid" Spinelli said.

"And what about Menlo and The Ashleys" I asked.

"Probably, i also heard Menlo and Ashley A. are going out now" T.J told me.

"Ashley A. and Menlo doesn't really strike me as a couple that would work" Vince said, Gretchen nodded in agreement.

We then noticed the Ashleys (alongside Menlo) walk into the building, we noticed one thing, Ashley T. was missing.

"Where's Ashley T?" T.J asked "She left the group" Ashley A. stated.

"But why? you guys have been friends since kindergarten" I asked.

"We don't need her, she's just a wuss" Ashley A. scoffed.

"Scandalously wussy" The other two Ashleys replied.

After the three Ashleys and Menlo walked off, we noticed a green car pull up in front of the school, two people came out, Ashley T. with a sorrow look on her face and her father, environmental activist and overall nice guy Quentin Tomassian.

"Now, Ashley, i know it's gonna be hard integrating yourself with a new group, but you have to find a new group" Mr. Tomassian said to his daughter.

Mr. Tomassian looked over and noticed us "Ashley, you can hang over with those kids over there"

"No way, we're not hanging out with Ashley T." Spinelli growled.

"Please don't call her Ashley T." Mr. Tomassian sighed "She no longer works with those other 3 Ashleys"

Mr. Tomassian got into his car and drove off, leaving us and Ashley T. locked in a staredown

"So what happened between you and the other Ashleys?" Gretchen asked.

"They called me a wuss, not to mention my father claims they're a bad influence on me" Ashley T. says "So i guess i'm one of you now"

"You're not one of us until you pass the test" T.J said, i gasped, we made up a test just in case someone wanted to join our gang, but it hasn't happened until now.


	3. The Test (Ashley T's POV)

I can't believe it, T.J and his gang are actually going to incorporate me into their gang if i pass this "Test" they're talking about.

"Ashley T, first question, what was the name of the guy who tried to move the moon that one time back in fourth grade?" T.J asked

I mostly forgotten about that day, probably because i've had more important things on mind "Doctor Benedict?" I said.

"Correct, question two"

**30 Minutes Later**

"Question fifty, What is the capital of Montana"

"Helena" I replied.

"Correct, well Ashley Tomassian, welcome to our gang, we hope you fit in well here" T.J told me, i was not very happy, but they aren't Ashley A and her cronies, so i can take what get.

As the other 5 members of the gang walked away, Spinelli came up to me "Listen here Tomassian, just because you're a member of the gang now, doesn't mean we trust you, i'll be watching you every moment" Spinelli said as she waved her fist in my face.

"Okay" i bluntly told her, i'm not intimidated by her threats and have no reason too.

Me and Spinelli walked off to find the rest of the group.


	4. A Cafeteria Confrontation (Spinelli's POV)

I couldn't believe it, one of those darn Ashleys was now apart of our gang, sure it was the one i hated the least but i still hated her.

"ASHLEY, COME AND SIT OVER HERE" yelled T.J as he motioned Ashley T. to come sit at our table in the cafeteria, "Gee, thanks" Ashley T. sardonically said.

"Listen here Tomassian, you're lucky to just be a member of our gang" I growled at her, "I don't even like you guys much anyway" Ashley T. said.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen" called a voice" we turned around and saw the other three Ashleys (and Menlo, who was dating Ashley A.) standing there.

"Piss off" yelled Ashley T. at her former friends "Hanging out with those dorks, we knew you were a wuss, but not that wussy" Ashley A. mocked before Ashley T. punched her, everyone in the cafeteria just stood and watched the two former friends engage in a fist fight.

"ENOUGH" yelled Mr. Polmo, the teacher who was on cafeteria duty at the time "Miss Armbruster, Miss Tomassian, to the principal's office now" he yelled.

As Ashleys A and T. were hauled off, the remaining two Ashleys and Menlo stared angrily at us "You want some knuckle sandwiches too, powderpuffs" I yelled at them.

"No, but we will get you guys back someday" Menlo said as he and his girlfriend's cronies walked off.

I didn't think Ashley T. had it in her, but she did, she punched Ashley A, a girl everyone in the school feared to some extent, even me, because of how rich she was and how she could sue us for everything we owned, If she could punch Ashley A. she could certainly punch me.

"That was certainly unexpected" Gretchen said "She did what you wouldn't do" She said to me "I would've punched Ashley A. but she beat me to it" I said, i refused to admit that i would never punch Ashley A, i'm arguably the second most feared girl in school after her, but she was rich and had more connections, i wouldn't be surprised if she had the mafia under her pocket, if i had punched her, i probably would be on the ocean floor with cement shoes by now.

"Seriously Spin, she might've fully proved herself to be a member of our gang now" T.J said "Yeah, and now all 6 of us will be in Ashley A's hitlist along with Ashley T." i said before i stormed off.


	5. The Principal's Office and An Evil Plan (Ashley A's POV)

Me and my former friend, Ashley T. were sent to he principal's office because we got into a fight, which is so unfair. She attacked me first.

"So, Miss Armbruster, Miss Tomassian, you think because you're both rich, you can fight in my cafeteria" Principal Burtman said.

"Principal Burtman, she called me a wuss" Ashley Traitor said "I don't care if she stabbed your pet hamster in the eye, fighting is against school policy" Burtman yelled.

"How about if you let me go, and you send Tomassian to detention for a week" I snickered as he handed Burtman 100 dollars "Deal" he said as he took the dollar bill "Miss Armbruster, you're free to go, Miss Tomassian, you have a week detention"

When i got out of the chair and left the office, i bumped into T.J Detweiler and his gang "What do you want Dorkweiler?"

"So, you paid off the principal so Ashley T. got sent into detention and you got off scot free" T.J said. I pushed past him and met up with my boyfriend, Menlo, (even though i didn't like him very much) and my two best friends Ashley B. and Ashley Q. "So how'd it go?" Ashley Q. said "Well i got off and Ashley Traitor was sent to detention" I told her

"Scandalous" Me and the other two Ashleys laughed.

I admittedly never liked Ashley T. all that much compared to B and Q, but today just made me hate her, she is now Ashley Enemy Number 1 with those six dorks she hangs with now are Ashley Enemies 2-7 and Randall was number 8.

"I say, in order to dispose of the Traitor and her new crew, we enlist the help of Lawson" Menlo said, he was a massive dork yet he was much more smarter than me and was basically our planner. "Menlo, i love you so much" I said as i hugged him,

Meanwhile after school, Me, Menlo and the other two Ashleys meet up with Erwin Lawson and his crew of degenerates

"Whadd'ya want?" Lawson said "We got a job for you Lawson, if you help us get rid of Ashley Tomassian and T.J Detweiler's crew, we'll give you 1000 dollars each" I said to the dumb bully and his gang.

"Deal" Lawson said as we shook hands, Ashley T. and her new friends are gonna be in a load of hell.


	6. Detention (Ashley T's POV)

That terrible Ashley A. and her bribing skills, she always used to bribe people into giving her what she wanted. She got out of detention while i get sent here alone.

I was sitting in detention, resting my head on my hand, thinking of ways to get Ashley A. and her posse back.

"I Can't believe you TP'd the principal's car" I heard a voice coming from outside the door, it was distinctly T.J's voice. T.J entered the room with Spinelli, Mikey, Gretchen, Vince and Gus by his side, they told me they had TP'd the principal's car and he gave them detention.

Mr. Polmo was the teacher on detention, he wasn't as strict as Ms. Finster back at Third Street Elementary, but he was still pretty angry. As a teacher he was okay, he was a man in his late 50s and had been working as a teacher for 40 years. 

"Ahh, T.J Detweilerr, Ashley Spinelli and you other 4, i have expected to see all 6 of you to show up here somewhere down the line, because your previous teacher, Ms. Finster has given me files about you and your previous pranks, tomfoolery and hooliganism" Polmo said to the Gang. T.J and his friends sat down in the chairs, with Spinelli sitting next to me.

"Nice job punching Ashley A." she whispered to me "Someone had to do it to her sooner or later, i reckoned it'd be sooner" I responded "This is only our 1st day in High School, and we already have detention, daddy's gonna kill me" I sighed.

Polmo looked up from his book "NO SPEAKING IN DETENTION" he yelled. During our 1 hour of detention, Mikey and Vince played thumb war, Gretchen was writing down chemical formulas in her notebook, Gus was mumbling about something and T.J and Spinelli just kinda sat next to each other and occasionally looked at each other while i just looked out the window.

When we got out of detention, i saw my father standing in front of the school, arms crossed. he was clearly not happy.

"So you punched another student" He angrily said.

"Not just any student, it was Ashley Armbruster" I told him.

"I don't care if it was Ashley Armbruster or not, violence is never the answer" He sternly told me.

We got into the car and drove home, T.J and his gang waved goodbye to me as we drived off.


	7. Lunch at Ashley T's House (Mikey's POV)

I walked up to the Tomassian house, it was rather big and prestigious. I knocked on the door and a butler opened the door "Yes, may i help you?"

"I'm here to see Ashley" I said. She had invited me to her house during detention yesterday.

"I'll get her, Miss Tomassian, one of your friends from school is here" The butler said.

Ashley T. came running down stairs, she had a green skirt and a green t-shirt.

"Mikey, i thought you wouldn't come" She said as she greeted me at the door.

"You know me, i'm never one for missing invitations for hang outs" I said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? come in" Ashley T said as she walked into the living room, i followed her.

We sat down at the table and servants came and put down some food in front of us.

"So, Ashley, why did you invite me here specifically" I asked her.

Ashley T. looked at me "I figured you would be the most likely to attend, since you're the nicest of them" 

"Figures" I responded.

"Would you two like some music?" The butler asks?

"Yes please" Ashley T said.

The servants started playing music on violins.

"So, Mikey, what do you do for fun?" Ashley T. asked me.

"I watch the classical arts of Shakespeare and listen to the music of Beethoven and Mozart" I replied. Ashley T. looked at me weirdly "I just like reading Senor Fusion and listening to Ed Sheeran songs" She said.

"So, why did you and the other Three Ashleys break up?" I asked her.

"Well, my father accused them and their fathers being bad influences on me, they called me out on my father calling their dads out, they eventually called me a wuss and that was that, i stormed out and stopped being their friend" Ashley T. started to have tears leak from her eyes "We were friends since childhood, and then they just turned on me, they threw me away like i was nothing, NOTHING" She slammed her fist down on the table.

"I'm sorry i brought it up" I said solemnly.

"It's not your fault Mikey, i just get angry thinking about them" Ashley T. said.

"Me and the other 5 guys are your friends now, you can start over" I say.

"Thanks for being a good friend to me, Mikey, even though we've only been friends for a day" Ashley T. said, tears still flowing down her face.

"No problem Ashley" I replied back.

She then pressed her lips on mine. This was my first kiss and it was more excellent than any Winger Dinger.

"Sorry, i just kinda saw an opportunity and i took it" Ashley T. said after she separated her lips from mine.

"It's okay" I said "So, do you want to, start a relationship?"

"Yeah, of course, i'll only be the second Ashley to get a boyfriend, after Ashley A, of course" She replied back.

"So, see you at school on Monday?" I said, she nodded her head.

I walked out of the house and my mom came and picked me up.

"So, Mikey, how was lunch?" She asked me.

"I went in, expecting lunch, i came out with a girlfriend" I replied back. 


	8. T.J's Gang vs Lawson's Gang (T.J's POV)

Me and my friends were waiting at the front of the school, waiting for Mikey and Ashley T. to arrive.

"Mikey is normally here by now" I say.

"Well, Well, Well, If it isn't Detloser" My gang turn around and see our rival gang, led by Erwin Lawson, he is flanked by his henchmen, Jocko, Chewy, Buster, Chucko, Koreo and Joanna.

"Get out of here Lawson" Spinelli yelled at him.

'Oh, that ain't gonna happen" Lawson said "We're under orders not to let you go"

"Orders from who?" Vince asked.

"Enough questions" Lawson and his gang advanced towards us "It's fight time"

"No fighting in front of the school" yelled a teacher 

Lawson growled "We'll get you, after school, losers" He and his group walked into the building.

Shortly afterwards, Ashley T. and Mikey arrived at school, holding hands.

"What's this?" Gretchen asked, taking notice of the two holding hands.

"Me and her are in love now, for we have begun a relationship" Mikey told us.

"Wow, that's really great" Gus said.

The Bell Rung

"Come on, Guys, let's get to class"

6 hours later, School ends.

The 7 friends step outside the school to see Lawson and his group standing in front of them.

"Okay, time to settle this" Lawson said.

"Lawson, We don't want to fight you" I said "But if there's no other way to settle this" Me and my gang got ready to fight them.

I went at Lawson, Spinelli fought Joanna, Vince and Gus battled Jocko and Chewy, Gretchen duelled Buster and Mikey and Ashley T. engaged Chucko and Koreo.

"Come here, pretty lady" Koreo said as he slowly approached Ashley T.

However, before Koreo could get to her, Mikey grabbed him and threw him at Chucko.

"Way to go, Mikey" Spinelli complimented her friend before elbowing Joanna in the gut.

"Mikey, I didn't need help, I can handle myself" Ashley T. told Mikey.

"As your boyfriend, It is my job to protect you"

"Come on, Guys, Let's get out of here" Lawson said as he and his goons ran off.

"Hey, Lawson, before you run off, who hired you beat us up" I asked him.

"It was the Ashleys" Lawson yelled as he ran out of sight.

"The Ashleys, I guess they aren't happy that Ashley T. joined us" Gretchen said.

"I knew i shouldn't have joined you, If i continue to be your friend, i'll just be putting you in danger" Ashley T. told us.

"Look, It was just Lawson and his friends, nothing we can't handle" Spinelli put her hand on Ashley's shoulder.

"You don't understand, The Ashleys have connections that are far more dangerous" Ashley T. "Goodbye"

Ashley T. ran away, crying.

"Ashley T. wait" Mikey called out.

"We have to confront the Ashleys" Mikey said, in a very serious tone.


End file.
